


What if?

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: What if Gaston found the castle before Belle?
Relationships: Adam/Gaston (Disney), Ariel/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

When Belle had come to him, saying that her father was missing and begging for his help Gaston saw no alternative but to find him for her.  
Maybe just maybe Belle would agree to finally be his wife. 

''I shall return with your father Belle, you have my word on that.''  
He spoke in his deep voice before riding away into the dark forest. 

Lefou would keep her company, sing his praises. That sort of thing while he was away. Lefou had intense loyalty to him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The forest seemed darker than normal as Gaston rode through. Where could that stupid old man have gone?  
If it wasn't for him he was sure Belle would've married him by now.  
The trees almost curved in on him as he rode, moving bushes and long branches out of his way as he went. Scowling as the occasional one almost hit him in his perfect face. 

Soon enough he came to a large castle, it looked almost dead, like it was hidden from the outside world because of what was inside of it. Well this might be as good a place to look into as any. He swung his legs down from his trusty horse and made his way to the cold iron gate.

Where had the crazy old man gotten to? Gaston narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he pushed the gates open, leading his horse inside and tying the rope up to the side of one of the railings. He'd be back for him soon enough. There was something about this castle. Something odd and mysterious and it made him tense up, yet he knew he had to do this. Find Maurice. Get married, live just like everyone expected him to. 

The doors seemed to swing open as he made his way towards them, heading into the dark castle interior itself.

This place was dark, very dark and he felt almost frightened for a moment or two. Then he remembered he was Gaston, Gaston would not let any place get the better of him. He was better than anything or anyone that resided in this place. He ran his fingers through his hair before taking up one of the candelabras on the wall. He could've sworn it had made a noise. Yet it couldn't have. That made no sense. He was probably letting his nerves get the better of him and hearing things. Damn it Gaston, he told himself, keep it together.

There was nothing and no one on this earth that would make him turn around and run away screaming. He was better than that and continued moving through the castle, the rooms only lit up now by the candle light he was holding. There it was again. A noise, almost like a voice. He felt a little more nervous. Honestly it seemed to have come from a clock. That made no sense. He knew of clocks but he'd never heard one talk. Maybe this castle was making him see things. Yet he didn't believe in that sort of thing. He didn't believe in magic.

He could soon hear something, a man's whimpering, sounded like the voice of crazy old Maurice. For a moment Gaston honestly thought about just leaving him there and yet his want of marriage to Belle made him go inside.

''Gaston?''

The croaky voice of the old man sounded out from bars on a jail cell.

''How did you get yourself into this mess in the first place?'' Gaston rolled his eyes at him, glancing around for some keys to unlock it but there didn't seem to be any he could find.

''I needed shelter, this was the only place..I took a rose from the garden and the owner found me.''

A rose? Why on earth would the old man want a rose? It made no logical sense for one moment and then he remembered how much Belle often said she liked roses. Why would she just like roses when there were far more beautiful flowers in the world? He remembered all the large bunches of multicoloured flowers he'd tried to get for her and she'd never liked them. He'd always seen the cringe going over her lips. Yet it hadn't discouraged him in the least. 

''Stealing is wrong.'' He spoke, chastising the old man. Honestly he didn't really care he just wanted to say something to him to let out some of the 'fear' he'd been feeling. 

That was when he heard a growl. A rumble of thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaston instantly felt tense. There seemed to be something or rather someone in the dungeon with them now and he knew it was a large being, just couldn't tell what exactly it was. How could this thing have gotten in here?

''Show yourself Beast!'' 

He narrowed his eyes, pulling out his sword which was taken from his hand in an instant and thrown on the ground, broken in half. Well.. at least he would die having tried to rescue Belle's father, that was something at least.

''I'm not afraid of you, show yourself!''

Gaston repeated, narrowing his eyes a little bit.

Within seconds he wished he'd not asked for the beast to show himself. A huge great being came into view, not human and yet not animal almost. There was something famaliar about him. Yet Gaston couldn't quite tell what it was. Pushing his fear away he narrowed his eyes even more than before.

''Let the old man go, he has a daughter who needs him.''

He didn't care if the old man lived or died, he cared if Belle was upset and she would never marry him if she was sick with grief.

''He stole from me, his punishment is he has to live here forever.''

''That's unfair.''

Even Gaston knew that was unfair. He didn't know much but Maurice surely didn't even have ten years left in him. There was only one thing for it.

''I'll trade myself for him, let the old man go.''

Truth be told he'd not expected himself to offer to do this and yet he was sure he could kill the beast in no time at all and go back to the village.

''Very well.'' The beast spoke, moving past him and unlocking the cell with one of his paws. He'd honestly accepted it?


	3. Chapter 3

There seemed to be a certain form of kindness to him. There was that much. Surely he could've killed the pair of them by now had he wanted to. Yet he'd kept the old man in a cell. That was no treatment for anyone and yet Gaston didn't care very much about Maurice. 

''I'll take you to your room.''

He spoke as Maurice slowly left, stumbling a little. 

Gaston followed the beast, going as slowly as he could, keeping his eyes peeled and alert just in case the being tried anything. He wondered how it could talk. How? How was this possible?

Lights seem to come on as they walked through the castle, perhaps the Beast was somehow lighting them or maybe the castle was doing it itself? He wasn't sure of anything anymore. This whole situation made no sense. 

''Get some sleep, join me for dinner.'' 

The Beast spoke as he opened the door of one of the rooms.

''Have you heard of the word please?'' Gaston couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips, of course the Beast would want him to join him for dinner. He was the world's most handsomest man. Perhaps he could slip poison into the animal's food somehow. 

Yet what could he use as poison around here? He didn't bring any with himself for he'd believed things would be much easier than this. Yet perhaps he could find something at some point.

The Beast said nothing just growled at him and Gaston took a few steps back into the room.

''Rest, then join me.'' 

He could've sworn something else had spoken then. 

''Please.''

Still sounded like a command and yet the Beast had added a please so Gaston wasn't going to complain and besides dining in a castle would be a dream come true.


End file.
